karishfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcadians
The Arcadians are the followers of Aegon. They’ve been transformed into a humanoid-fish hybrid, with a diverse range of mutations. Arcadians are a naturally seafaring people, and as such several powerful trading companies have been formed with Arcadians running the entire operations. Arcadians can be found either trading or pirating, but no matter what, they enjoy the freedom that the open ocean offers them. ' ' Ability Score Increase: Your Strength, Constitution, and Charisma scores each increase by 1. Age: It is not known how long Arcadians can naturally live.' ''Alignment:'' Arcadians dislike the restrictions that the land-based people’s put on them, and as such are a very chaotic bunch who yearn for the true freedom of the ocean.' Size: Arcadians are slightly shorter than humans, averaging about 5 feet tall. Your size is Medium.' '''''Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet, and you have a swimming speed of 30 feet.' '''''Amphibious: You can breathe air and water.' ''Control Air and Water: ''A child of the sea, you can call on the magic of elemental air and water. You can cast fog cloud with this trait. Starting at 3rd level, you can cast gust of wind with it, and starting at 5th level, you can also cast wall of water with it. Once you cast a spell with this trait, you can't do so again until you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells.' Emissary of the Sea'':''' Aquatic beasts have an extraordinary affinity with your people. You can communicate simple ideas with beasts that can breathe water. They can understand the meaning of your words, though you have no special ability to understand them in return.' Guardians of the Depths: Adapted to even the most extreme ocean depths, you have resistance to cold damage, and you ignore any of the drawbacks caused by a deep, underwater environment. Languages: You can speak, read, and write your home language and one of your choice. WALL OF WATER: 3rd-level evocation Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 feet Components: V. S, M ( a d-rop of water) Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes You conjure up a wall of water on the ground at a point you can see within range. You can make the wall up to 30 feet long, 10 feet high, and l foot thick, or you can make a ringed wait up to 20 feet in diameter, 20 feet high, and 1 foot thick~ The wall vanishes when the spell ends. The wall's space is difficult terrain. Any ranged weapon attack that enters the wall's space has disadvantage on the attack roll, and fire damage is halved if the fire effect passes through the wall to reach its target. Spells that deal cold damage that pass through the wall cause the area of the wan they pass through to freeze solid (at least a 5-foot square section is frt>zen), Each 5-foot•square frozen section has AC 5 and 1 S hit points. Reducing a frozen section to O hit points destroys it. When a section is destroyed, the wall's water doesn't fill it.